Blue's Clues.EXE
Hello. My name is John. And I want to tell a story about something scary. I been a fan of Blue's Clues for a long time. I love watching the episodes with Steve. The Joe episodes are completely trash. I have three VHS tapes of Blue's Clues that has episodes with Steve. So one day I was walking home from work, until I saw a blank DVD on the sidewalk. I noticed that it had scraggly writing on there. It read: "Blue's clues.EXE". I noticed that it read Blue's Clues. I love that show when I was a kid. I grab some food, ran home and went to my bedroom. I popped the DVD into the DVD player and it was ready to play. It show the intro and it had no music for some reason. I later saw a split second that was mostly horrifying. The sky was darkened, the tree was on fire, the tire swing was in shreds, the house was molding and it was a shade of darker yellow, the roof was broken and it has pentagrams everywhere. ©1996 Viacom was instead ©666 Viacom and Mailbox was nowhere to be found. The creepiest thing in that split second was Steve. He had pitch black eyes and glowing green pupils. Then the screen went black for about 10 seconds. It later faded back in and it showed normal Steve. "Hey kids. How are you doing? That's good. I'm going to hide and Blue is going to find me." He left and hide. Blue then was looking for Steve. Then I heard a distorted laugh sounds like Sonic.exe. Blue began to feel scared. She was still looking for Steve until he appears behind Blue. Steve had the black eyes and green eyes. "Hello Blue. You wanna have fun with me?" Said Steve in a creepy voice. I watched in horror as Steve was killing Blue. "Take that you pissing when you piss in the shower." Yelled Steve. The screen went to static for about 10 seconds and it shows Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper cooking fruit salad and as soon Steve grabbed Mr. Salt. "Take that you salty bitch!" Said Steve. "Steve! How dare you..." Yelled Mrs. Pepper but Steve throw her to the wall. Steve then had sharp teeth for some reason. More static appears on the screen again for another ten seconds. Steve grabbed Slippery Soap and squish him into a million pieces. Then he broke Shovel and Pail with a sledgehammer. But then more static only appears for a minute. But then it showed me a most unpleasant image on the screen. It showed a hyper realistic of Steve looking at the camera and he had the black eyes and green pupils. I stared at the image for a few minutes. Then the screen went to static and I waited to see what is going to happen. Then it showed Steve grabbed mailbox and smashed him into pieces. Then the last thing Steve did was raping and having sex with Magenta for a little while until the police arrive later and took Steve to jail. "Get down now!" Yelled the cop. The cops later put Steve in the jail cell. "Get me the hell out of here!" Yelled Steve. Then the video ended with no closing credits but it had a weird looking Nickelodeon logo. It was in the shape of a sledgehammer with blood stains on the hammer. The DVD then spit out and it read "See you in hell John!" How did that DVD know my name? Then all of a sudden, the DVD was on fire! I put the DVD in the toilet and flush it down! I never saw that DVD again. I kept getting nightmares of the episode. The next morning the door bell rang and it showed a Steve doll with black eyes and green pupils. "OH MY FREAKING GOD!!!" The doll said one thing that still haunts me to this day: "I'll be seeing you in hell John!" And then evil laughing. Yikes!!! I grabbed that doll and put it in the trash. I had a scared look on my face "Why would Steve killed his friends?" I said to myself. I felt cold and shaking I put one of my VHS tapes in the VCR and it played normally. With two normal episodes of Blue's Clues. I love watching The next day I felt sick and stayed home from work today. That episode is still a bit scary. I slept well and I felt better. But here's a warning: if you ever come across a blue's clues DVD called Blue's Clues.EXE, don't watch it or you can get nightmares of the episode. Thanks for reading everyone! ;) Category:666 Category:Murder Category:Blue's Clues Category:Scary Category:WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS ABSORBENT AND YELLOW AND POROUS IS HEEEE!!! SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS IF POOP BUTT BE POOPY YOUR FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU ARE A ASSHOLE THEN SHIT IN YOUR PANTS AND DANCE IN IT YOUR A ASSHOLE Category:Lost Episodes Category:Killing spree Category:Mass Murder